HUJAN
by newyullkim
Summary: Ini bukan tentang seberapa banyak kamu menyakiti hatiku. Tapi ini tentang kekuatan cinta yang membuatku bertahan.


MINSEOK P.O.V

Malam datang dengan gulitanya. Gemuruh dan kilatan cahaya memenuhi langit malam ini. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Aku menyukainya. Hujan. Kesejukan dan ketenangan. Hujan ini mungkin akan meredam rasa sakit dalam hatiku. Setelah apa yang aku alami tadi. Saat aku melihat kekasihku bermesraan dengan pria lain. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah samurai tak kasat mata yang tengah mengoyak hatiku. Aku sulit untuk menjelaskan rasanya. Yang pasti itu begitu menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang masih terlihat ramai. Rasanya sangat aneh berjalan sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam. Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang menemaniku saat hujan datang, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tengah bersama orang lain saat ini. Aku tahu itu karena aku baru saja melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ah entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau murka padanya. Aku sudah melihat mereka beberapa kali dan aku hanya bisa diam. Mungkin kalian menganggapku bodoh. Ya! Aku memang bodoh karena aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Seakan-akan tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padanya.

Angin dingin mulai terasa. Mungkin hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Cepatlah. Aku ingin merasakan hujan menyentuh kepalaku. Aku menengadah. Rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai turun. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan melebat. Aku tidak mempercepat langkahku. Aku suka ini. Hujan. Lagi-lagi aku menyukainya. Kalian tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku menyukai hujan. Yang jelas dibalik hujan ada sebuah kenangan yang sangat aku sukai.

Suara gemuruh petir seakan membelah langit. Kilatan cahaya saling sahut-menyahut di luasnya langit malam. Seakan-akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Aku meraih sesuatu yang bergetar dari balik mantelku. Benda pipih itu menyala. Ada sebuah pesan disana

'Kau dimana? Aku tidak menemukanmu di taman.'

Aku tersenyum perih. Tentu saja kau tidak menemukanku disana. Mungkin saja kau memang tidak mencariku disana. Bukankah kau berada di sebuah restoran bersama pria lain? Jadi untuk apa menanyakan keberadaanku?

Tidak berapa lama ponselku kembali bergetar. Kali ini sebuah telefon. Dengan segera aku menjawabnya

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari dua jam dan kau tidak kunjung datang."

"..."

"Benarkah? Apakah ponselmu mati sehingga tidak bisa menghubungiku?."

"..."

"Oh begitu? Aku fikir kau tidak akan datang, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang. Kau tahu hujan akan segera turun. Aku tidak mungkin terlalu lama disana."

"..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi aku sampai."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa."

Tutt

Sambungan telfon terputus. Aku masih menatap benda pipih itu dengan seksama. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entahlah. Hatiku tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini. Ku lanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda. Kembali menyusuri jalanan ramai yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk perkotaan ini. Ah aku benar-benar merasa kesepian di kota yang padat ini.

"Minseok!."

Langkahku kembali terhenti. Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang memanggil namaku cukup keras. Dan aku menemukan sosok tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dari postur tubuhnya aku bisa tahu itu siapa. Oh tentu saja. Aku sudah bersamanya hampir enam tahun. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya dengan baik. Aku masih diam. Berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Ku lihat sosok itu berlari kecil ke arahku. Mungkin dia sudah lelah menunggu aku yang mematung disini

"Minseok, ternyata kau disini. Aku sudah mencarimu ditaman tapi kau tidak ada."

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Aku tahu. Dia berjalan selangkah lebih maju. Kini tubuh tingginya ada dihadapanku. Butuh sepersekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari betapa tampannya kekasihku ini. Aku melihat rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Dia nampaknya menunggu apa yang akan aku katakan

"Kau mencariku?."

Dia mengangguk. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk meraih tanganku. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia selalu bisa membuatku nyaman walau hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan kecil

"Aku mencarimu di taman, tapi kau sudah tidak ada disana."

"Maafkan aku. Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Aku tidak nyaman."

Suaraku terdengar begitu pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Tertahan oleh rasa sakit saat bayangan kemesraannya dengan pria lain berputar di kepalaku. Mendadak kepalaku terasa pening. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia adalah kekasihku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan hal itu

"Aku juga minta maaf karena terlambat. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?."

Dia mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. Dia sangat bisa membuatku terlena dengan sentuhannya. Aku tersenyum lembut

"Entahlah, tapi sebaiknya kita berteduh terlebih dahulu. Hujan semakin deras."

Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku. Aku melangkah sedikit cepat untuk menghindari hujan. Entah kenapa sekarang aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bermain hujan. Apakah karena disaat hujan cintaku akan berakhir? Atau hujan seakan membuat hatiku semakin hancur? Entahlah. Yang pasti aku hanya ingin menjauh dari guyuran hujan. Kami berteduh di depan sebuah toko roti yang hampir tutup. Mengingat malam yang semakin larut. Aku belum memulai pembicaraan. Fikiranku masih melayang. Menatap hujan dan mulai menghitungnya. Sepertinya aku menarik kata-kataku tentang membenci hujan. Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya jika hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah terhanyut? Mungkin aku bukan membenci hujan tetapi aku hanya membenci kenangan menyakitkan yang tercipta saat hujan datang.

Grep

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat sebuah benda menyentuh pundakku. Aku menatap pria disampingku. ia tengah memakaikan mantelnya padaku

"Apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Hujan semakin deras. Aku takut kau terkena flu."

Dia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Ah perlakuannya sangat manis. Tapi sayang sikap manisnya itu bukan hanya untukku. Kini ia membagi sikap manisnya dengan orang lain

"Tidak perlu. Aku cukup menyukainya."

Aku berusaha melepas mantel tebal yang menutupi tubuhku tetapi dia menahannya. Lalu ia mengembalikan mantel itu ke posisi semula. Memastikan kalau tubuhku tertutupi olehnya

"Kau harus tetap hangat."

"Lalu aku harus membiarkan kau yang terkena flu?."

Aku menyerangnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup tajam. Tetapi ia malah tersenyum. Sungguh aku tidak ingin dia terkena flu. Meski pun sekarang ia bukan hanya milikku tapi aku tetap mencintainya dan tidak ingin ia sakit

"Aku cukup merasa hangat berada di sampingmu, jadi pakailah mantelku untuk menutupi tubuhmu yang menggigil itu."

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Toh percuma melawannya. Dia akan tetap memaksakan keinginannya

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau sukai dari diriku?."

Dahiku berkerut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dia bertanya seakan-akan aku adalah orang lain

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya?."

Aku mengangguk mantap. Tidak terkecuali. Matanya. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Hatinya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Kekasihku. Aku menyukainya secara utuh. Bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan tetapi juga karena hatinya

"Baiklah. Kalau hal yang kau benci dari diriku?."

Kini aku menatapnya. Menatap manik matanya yang kelam. Manik mata yang aku rasa masih memancarkan cinta untukku. Manik mata yang memandangku dengan penuh cinta

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku suka semuanya."

Dia memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya kesal dengan semua jawabanku

"Issshh! Satu hal pun tidak ada?."

Dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan aneh. Aku pun kembali mengangguk dengan kuat

"Tidak ada. Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau aku mencintaimu apa adanya? Jadi untuk apa mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu."

"Sesempurna itukah cintamu untukku?."

Sempurna? Mungkin kata itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak pernah menempatkan rasa cintaku pada golongan tertentu. Aku hanya tahu kalau hatiku selalu berdegup dan meneriakan namanya. Entah cintaku sempurna atau tidak. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang aku tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum lembut sembari meraih tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku. Seketika saja rasa sakit mendera dadaku. Apa ini? Apakah aku munafik? Aku memang mencintainya tapi atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Dengan semua kebohongan dan penghianatannya? Tiba-tiba saja fikiran itu merasuk kedalam kepalaku dan terngiang disana. Apakah aku masih bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja? Aku bahkan sudah melihat mereka beberapa kali bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi aku mencintai kekasihku. Sangat mencintainya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berpura-pura bodoh dan merasakan sakit berkepanjangan atau memutuskan hal yang terburuk dan menerima semua kenyataan yang ada? Aku benar-benar bingung. Semua pemikiran ini membuat kepalaku pening. Tapi di satu sisi hatiku masih meneriakan namanya. Tapi tunggu. Apakah hatinya juga masih meneriakan namaku? Apakah cintanya masih untukku? Apakah masih ada namaku didalam hatinya?

"Minseok, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tetesan hujan. Menatapnya. Lagi. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain. Kali ini bukan cinta. Seperti. Ah aku tidak tahu itu apa

"Apa?."

Dia menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatapku. Deg. Hatiku berdenyut saat melihat tatapan matanya kali ini. Mata itu. Aku tidak dapat merasakan cinta disana. Disana hanya ada kesakitan dan rasa bersalah. Ya kini aku mengerti sorot matanya

"Aku..."

Dia memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Aku masih menunggu dan menerka apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku menghianatimu."

Duaarrrr...

Tubuhku menegang. Seketika saja hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Dia mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang sejak tadi berusaha aku sangkal. Dan sekarang dia memberitahuku dengan terang-terangan. Hatiku terasa diremas sangat kuat. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat aku mendengarnya secara langsung

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

Aku masih diam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata yang ia katakan. Semuanya terasa kaku dan kebas. Kakiku. Tanganku. Seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa merasakan denyutan pelan nan menyakitkan di dada kiriku

"Aku tahu."

Dia terdiam. Menatapku dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ya, aku tahu. Aku menatap matanya. Berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu. Tapi nihil aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun disana. Sepertinya hatinya bukan lagi untukku

"Kau tahu?."

Suaranya begitu pelan. Seakan tercekat oleh keterkejutan. Aku bahkan melihat ia kesusahan menelan salivanya sendiri

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak tahu apapun."

Dia terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Aku masih dapat melihat itu. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat. Mungkin tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"Tapi bagaimana..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya berubah. Sikapmu. Perhatianmu dan juga hatimu. Aku hanya ingin semua berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada pertengkaran dan yang terpenting tidak ada perpisahan. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?."

Aku memotong ucapannya dan dia langsung terdiam mendengar pengakuanku. Semua benar. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Aku begitu mencintaimu. Seakan-akan aku akan mati jika tidak bersamamu. Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak tahu. Aku diam bukan berarti aku menutup diri. Aku tahu semuanya. Pertemuan kalian. Kecupan manis yang kau berikan padanya. Dan tawa yang selalu terdengar saat kalian bersama. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah. Aku dan kau tetap bersama."

"Semuanya. Meskipun sekarang hatimu terbagi dua tetapi hatiku tetap satu dan itu hanya untukmu. Kau berhak memilih siapa yang kau cintai dan aku tidak akan melarangnya. Aku juga berhak memilih siapa yang aku cintai dan itu adalah kau. Meskipun kau bukan milikku nantinya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Tes

Butiran air mata mengakhiri pengakuanku. Nafasku seakan-akan tercekat saat mengatakan semuanya. Semua perasanku bercampur aduk. Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku membencinya. Aku kecewa padanya. Aku terluka karenanya. Aku menangis karenanya.

Greb

Tubuhku terhuyung kedepan saat dia menarik tubuhku kedalam dekapannya. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Pelukannya tidak berubah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya telah berubah

"Maafkan aku."

Suaranya begitu lirih. Berbisik di telingaku membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut nyeri. Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Mungkinkah dia menangis? Lelakiku menangis?

"Luhan?."

"Biarkan seperti ini. Hatiku terlalu rapuh untuk melepasmu."

Hatiku kembali berdenyut. Ada banyak kesakitan dalam kalimatnya yang lirih. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat ia mengatakan itu. Biarlah. Aku tidak peduli kalau bajuku akan basah.

(fb)

AUTHOR P.O.V

Minseok kembali meremas ujung bajunya. Rambut dan wajahnya sudah basah karena hujan. Gemuruh petir saling sahut-menyahut di langit sore. Dia kembali menengadah. Hujan semakin lebat. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ibunya pasti mencarinya karena terlambat. Ah kenapa ponselnya harus kehabisan baterai?

Lelaki muda itu menatap tirai hujan di hadapannya. Ia menatap mereka dalam dan mulai terhayut oleh pesona mereka. Dingin dan basah. Hujan sore hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Minseok menerobos hujan untuk sampai dirumah. Hanya saja ini adalah satu-satunya seragam sekolah yang ia miliki dan ia harus memakainya sampai besok. Jika basah. Lalu ia memakai apa? Salahkan kepalanya yang bodoh karena lupa membawa payung

"Hey! Kau butuh tumpangan?."

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya menghitung hujan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dihadapannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang membuat hati Minseok berdebar. Bukankah itu Luhan? Orang yang ia sukai?

"Hey! Kim Minseok! Mau pulang bersama tidak?."

Lelaki tampan itu mengulangi ajakannya dengan pertanyaan lain. Minseok sampai tidak sadar kalau ia diajukan sebuah pertanyaan

"A-ah apakah tidak merepotkan?."

Minseok sedikit mengeraskan suaranya yang teredam hujan. Oh astaga. Pipinya terasa panas saat Luhan menatapnya dengan begitu tajam

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo masuk."

Minseok mengangguk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menumpang pada mobil Luhan. Dan dengan gerakan kilat ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian

"Sudah berapa lama kau disana?."

Luhan kembali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan saat Minseok tengah sibuk mengibaskan air yang membasahi rambut dan pakaiannya

"Eh?."

"Berapa lama kau disana?."

Lelaki itu mengulangi pertanyannya. Minseok dibuat gugup olehnya. Uuh kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa diam

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit."

"Wah. Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku untuk menjemputmu?."

Mata Minseok membulat. Menelfon Luhan? Lalu memintanya untuk menjemput Minseok? Oh astaga. Itu seperti sebuah mimpi yang sulit untuk diraih. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan

"Ponselku mati."

Sebuah jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama menatap Luhan. Kalau tidak jantungnya bisa meledak dalam sekejap. Minseok kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya menatap tetesan hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil disampingnya. Dan ia mulai menghitungnya lagi. Tetes demi tetes ia hitung dengan seksama

"Minseok."

Lelaki manis itu menoleh saat Luhan memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi matanya membulat. Tangannya kanannya tengah digenggam oleh Luhan. Ia hampir saja menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar tetapi ia urungkan karena lelaki tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Minseok kini menyadarai sesuatu. Mobil Luhan tidak lagi melaju. Ia yakin kalau mobil Luhan berhenti di suatu tempat dan Minseok tidak tahu itu dimana. Hujan terlalu lebat sehingga pandangannya kabur

"Lu..Luhan, kenapa kita berhenti?."

Minseok tergagap. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Luhan menahannya dengan kuat. Lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Deg

Mata Minseok semakin melebar. Luhan. Dia. Dia meminta Minseok untuk jadi kekasihnya? Apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Atau hanya halusinasi Minseok yang tercipta karena hujan?

"Kau bercanda?."

Minseok meringis. Shit! Itu sebuat pertanyaan bodoh! Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Minseok meruntuki kebodohannya

"Tidak. Aku serius. Jadilah kekasihku. Bukankah kita tahu perasaan masing-masing?."

Minseok membenarkan dalam hatinya. Semua orang bahkan tahu tentang kedekatan mereka. Hanya saja Minseok berusaha menepis semua perasaannya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak pantas bagi Luhan. Dirinya dan Luhan sangat jauh berbeda. Bagaikan langit dan bumi

"Aku tidak baik untukmu, Luhan."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, Minseok. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku tahu itu adalah kau."

Minseok menundukan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Padahal ia hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk memberikan lelaki itu jawaban.

"Beri aku jawaban Minseok."

Luhan semakin mendesak. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud. Hanya saja, perasaannya semakin tidak terkendali. Mereka begitu menggila di dalam rongga dadanya

"Minseok..."

Luhan kembali meremas tangan Minseok dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi kekuatan dan kepercayaan pada lelaki manis dihadapannya itu

"Ya, aku mau Luhan."

Seketika saja senyum Luhan mengembang. Yang ia nantikan akhirnya terucap. Minseok membalas perasaannya. Setelah sekian lama saling menutup diri dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dibawah hujan sore yang begitu manis. Tanpa bisa ditahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Minseok. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Minseok. Mencoba memberi tahu cinta yang ia miliki begitu besar. Dan dengan perlahan dan pasti. Luhan menyatukan bibirnya dan Minseok. Sebuah kecupan lembut nan romantis di temani dengan gemericik hujan yang begitu manis.

(Fb off)

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Aku dan Luhan kini mendudukan diri disebuah kursi yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. Ku sandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Menatap hujan dalam diam. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Sungguh. Meskipun ia menghianatiku tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya. Rasa cinta ini begitu besar untuknya. Aku merasakan tangan kirinya terulur kepundakku. Meresmas pelan pundakku. Seakan memberitahu kalau hatinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku tahu itu. Aku juga merasakan irama jantungnya yang tidak stabil. Tangannya yang lain meraih tanganku lalu meremasnya pelan. Suasana ini. Aku begitu merindukan suasana seperti ini. Dimana tidak ada perselisihan dan pertengkaran. Hanya ada kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang

"Minseok?."

"Hmm?."

"Jika aku memutuskan lelaki itu dan memintamu untuk tetap tinggal. Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?."

Dadaku mendadak sesak oleh pertanyaannya. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah tahu jawabannya?

"Aku mau."

"Kenapa?."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini. Bukankah aku sudah tahu jawabannya? Tapi kenapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Remasan pada tanganku semakin kuat tapi lembut.

"Meskipun aku telah menghianatimu?."

Kali ini pertanyaan lain. Aku tidak suka pertanyaan ini. Sungguh. Aku membencinya. Aku mencintainya. Entah dia menghianatiku atau membohongiku berkali-kali pun aku akan tetap mencintainya

"Ya, satu kesalahan tidak akan menghapus seribu kebaikanmu. Apa kau lupa dengan semua kenangan kita selama lima tahun terakhir ini? Kita banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama selama lima tahun dan aku tidak mungkin menghapusnya hanya karena satu alasan."

Aku memberi jeda pada ucapanku. Dadaku masih terasa sesak tapi berangsur membaik. Sentuhan lembutnya membuatku kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya ada kau dihatiku. Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu. Apakah kau tidak mempercayainya?."

"Aku percaya."

Dia menyahut cepat. Aku tersenyum lembut. Ya, dan aku juga percaya kalau dihatinya masih ada namaku. Meskipun itu hanya sedikit. Setidaknya masih ada tempat untukku. Untuk mencintainya sepenuh hatiku

"Kalau begitu berhentilah meragukan cintaku. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan nyaman. Aroma tubuhnya menguar begitu kuat. Hingga aku sulit menolak untuk tidak menyesapnya. Aromanya begitu segar dan menenangkan. Aroma yang selalu aku sukai dari dirinya

"Terima kasih Minseok. Maafkan aku karena pernah mencoba untuk berpaling darimu... aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Bahkan lebih dari yang kau tahu. Rasa cintaku tidak akan berkurang sedikit pun. Mereka bertambah besar dan besar dengan berjalannya waktu. Meskipun nanti ada saatnya kau akan lelah denganku tetapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

SELAMANYA.

SELESAI


End file.
